


孤独地狱

by Miduoli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Not a Love Story, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miduoli/pseuds/Miduoli
Summary: 卸下机械双腿及右手的源氏遭遇敌人并与之缠斗的故事注意：因为源氏是四肢不全的状态，有点点变态，但没有直接的超级变态描写，也没有性侵犯。有点Acrotomophilia的意思
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	孤独地狱

这件事发生在一个晚上。

今天是源氏维护的日子。技术维修人员拆下他的双腿和机械右臂，拿到别处修理；源氏脑后的线束一条条插入培养舱的接口，舱室关上盖子，盛满液体，开始检查机体。源氏本人自然是睡着了，闭着眼睛，处于无意识状态，从早到晚。

也许是维护室墙壁的防音防震效果不错，或他那半人半机械的肉体同时模糊了他的精神，非要按下开关才能让他睁开眼睛，总之，某个维修人员用远程终端呼叫，强行中止了培养仓的运作，才把源氏叫醒。舱室液体褪去，舱门打开，源氏像个高血压的病人一样，等谁把他抱出来，装上义肢。

但许久不见人。头部眩晕也好了些，源氏便用自己残存的左臂撑起身体，靠在培养舱边上。红黑色的接线随着他的动作脱离接口，悬挂于其脑后。培养舱已经完全停止工作，维护室里没有其他人。一旁的控制终端显示有呼叫信息，但他拨回去时无人接听。那边似乎也没有人。

看来基地是遭遇了什么。源氏望了望室内，决定先坐上轮椅。他这种状态是无法肆意移动的，得先找个代步工具，再说去不远的修理室或探查基地这种事。但折叠轮椅被收纳在墙边，靠他一人想把它张开、放在地板上，恐怕模样会很难看。好在源氏的刀也在这房间里，他眨眨眼，绿龙便从中而出，帮他摆好轮椅。龙的三爪不擅长摆弄人类的道具，它弄了几下，幸好没把轮椅拆了；龙小心翼翼地抓起源氏，让他坐在轮椅上。

这时，源氏忽然一阵恶寒。他现在没法战斗。或许应该让龙去探路，查明基地现在的状况。随意出去会很危险。四肢不全的恐惧让源氏想起被哥哥斩断手脚那天自己也是周身难以动弹，在逐渐冰冷的肉体里等待死亡降临，直到被守望先锋的人带走然后在病床上醒来，身体有一半已经变成机械。为了保持洁净和清白的印象，维护室的墙壁和门都是白色的，器具也是柔和的素色，源氏每次来这里都像进入另一个世界，他会在这直面自己的残缺，宛如灵魂被锁在生与死的缝隙中，然后，不知怎么，害怕回到原来的世界。

现在那扇白色的门后藏着什么呢？源氏看着自己胯部以下短短的大腿根，它还能动，但没有任何防备，十分可怜。源氏叫他的龙：“北风。”它随即点点头，穿过墙壁，通过走廊，侦察基地去了。

龙眼所见之物均处理成数据流，化作绿莹莹回送给源氏，基地现状总算清楚展现在他眼前：到处都有火拼的痕迹，机器人的残骸，人血，毁坏的装置，碎片，灰烟，一片寂静。敌人大概是突然袭击，我方死的死，伤的拖着血迹，暂且撤退到基地深处。双方的主要战场已转移，源氏现在整备好，说不定能直接从后方打他个措手不及。龙继续侦察，寻找目前的交战点；源氏则单手推动轮椅，准备前往修理室。装备义肢不需要专门人员，只要义肢和穿戴装置都完好，源氏进入装置后按下启动按钮就可以了。源氏慢慢接近门。就在他伸手去验证身份之际，门突然从外面打开了——

门外是张他不认识的脸。源氏与那人四目相对。他手上刚要用力推动轮椅逃开，那家伙就连开几枪，逼得他摔下轮椅。好歹是躲开了子弹。

源氏伏在地上，抬头看见门口有三个敌人。他们看到源氏这副样子，都在坏笑。其中朝他开枪的人手里拿着沾血的身份卡，对两同伴笑了笑，他们便在门口望风，那家伙犹自走了进来。

这个人穿着黑色的作战服，脖子以下不露一点皮肤，脸倒是无所谓地露出来，眼神轻蔑，好像在对待什么玩具一样，不着急抓住源氏，左一步右一步夸张地迈着步子，享受对无路可逃的猎物的残忍。源氏一边注意他的动向一边思考如何逃走，光滑的地面上没有能让他用左手抓住的东西，他只好吃力地爬，结果甚至没移动多少距离，只是在原地蠕动罢了。巨大的耻辱感侵袭了他。

对面那人呵呵笑起来，蹲下身，几乎将源氏笼罩在自己的影子里。他装备完好，随时都能开枪打破别人的脑袋，或把维持生化改造人生命的心脏能源装置拔出来，而源氏近乎赤裸——虽然这副身体有一半改造成机械后于他而言已经没有通常意义上的“不穿衣服”了——除了左手握紧的拳头，没有办法保护自己。源氏有一瞬间想念起自己的义肢。不，他怀念的是尚有血肉时的手脚，他原本的手脚，人生下来就有的完整的肉体。可是就像男人残忍的笑眼里所昭示的那样，源氏没有用于正常生活的肢体，现在连武器也算不上，俨然已经成为对方眼里的玩物。被当成物体比被杀更让他恶心。源氏想要逃走，对方却猛地抓住他的肩膀，把他翻了过来，“真可怜啊……让我看看你现在是什么表情。”他的声音里带着嗜虐的冲动。

可惜源氏戴着分离式面甲，只能看到他没有表现出一丝感情的人造战术眼和落在有伤疤的额头上的几根黑发。纵使如此也尽显狼狈。这时源氏才看清了男人的意图，不知道接下来会遭遇怎样的非人待遇，但是自己心里总有个冰冷冷的地方不在意这些，连死都无所谓。做不要命的任务时也能感觉到这股冷气，让源氏的头脑冷静下来——他忽然伸出左手，去抢男人挂在胸前的枪。

但是终究敌不过体格差异。男人很快挥开他的手，抢回枪，又同样用单手和他戏耍。源氏用力甩开男人，顺着气势翻过身想逃走，却被抓住脑后的线束，被强迫仰起头，差点窒息。他眼冒金星，意识模糊。回过神看到的还是男人那张邪恶的脸。

男人捉住源氏唯一的手腕按在他脑袋上方。左手被擒住后，他就彻底不能反抗了。自由即将完全消失的恐慌令源氏的躯体反向挣扎，男人又用另一只手抓住他的头。“呵呵呵……”他吐出的热气仿佛近在咫尺。男人两手的力道都很大，一边死死按住源氏的左手往远处压，让他无毛的腋下都显露出来，一边抓着他的脑袋往地面上按，以至于源氏有一瞬间以为自己会被撕裂成两半。

绝望……他的感情远没有如此强烈。源氏早就连这种情绪都感觉不到了。他心中某处仍在冒着冷气，这回是冰冷自内而外地蔓延，从很久以前就开始咆哮的风雪终于袭上表面。他变得冷冷的，一动不动，好像放弃了抵抗，以第三方的视角看着自己与男人的纠缠。

男人也愣住了，死神镰刀绕颈、碎尸万段的恐怖在他背后升起。但这也是不到两秒的事，他再次嘴角上扬，手摸到源氏的胸口——

就在这刹那，龙一口吞没了男人。他整个人只剩下还紧紧抓着源氏左手的手掌。龙咀嚼几下，往墙上吐出血肉不清的烂泥。守门的两人已经死了，他们胸口有深深的刀伤。

源氏甩开那只脏手，就这样躺在地上，等待似乎还在快速跳动的心脏平息。


End file.
